


P-L

by Herminbean



Series: Doctor Doctor [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Doctor Who References, Gen, Humor, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminbean/pseuds/Herminbean
Summary: The countdown continues, and the Doctor has no time for distractions
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Third Doctor
Series: Doctor Doctor [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213392
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	P-L

The Doctor was used to world ending situations by now. Quite frankly, he welcomed the distraction. Being banished to earth was, to put it mildly, dull. Over the years of his travels he had grown fond of the human race. However, being stuck with them was much like visiting relatives for a few weeks. They had started to grate on him. Sometimes days would go by without so much as a hint of an alien invasion. The Doctor would try and busy himself with little projects here and there. Working on Bessie, his main mode of transport on earth. Explaining advanced scientific theories to the Brigadier and mentally taking bets on when he would become so frustrated, he’d walk away in a confused huff. 

So, when the Mexon, a lizard like alien race, had set up a base underground, the Doctor found himself leaping at the opportunity to take them on. True, he didn’t find it to be the most challenging thing to infiltrate their base. He was fairly certain he could have just walked through the front door. And so that’s what he did. Of course, he put his usual flair into the situation. Despite how simple it was, he always found it best to add a little bit of his trademark theatric.

Knocking out the first Mexon in the control room was simple enough. However, he did not see the second. It turned on him before he had a chance to lay it out. And now he found himself face to face with the enemy once again. The lizard creature pointed what the Doctor could only assume was a weapon directly at him. He was too far away to knock it out of the creature’s hand. He would have preferred that, truth be told. But now he found himself having to use the greatest weapon he had on him. His words. 

“Sorry about your friend.” The Doctor nodded down to the unconscious lizard sprawled on the floor. 

The creature didn’t flinch. “You will surrender to the might of the Mexon.” It hissed. 

“I think that might be best, yes.” The Doctor raised his hands in the air. “I’m the Doctor.”

The lizard seemed slightly shocked. He clearly wasn’t expecting a formal introduction. He stared the Doctor down with unsure eyes. 

“And you are…?” 

The creature hesitated. Finally, he spoke. “Doryen.”

The Doctor smiled warmly. It was always a good sign when he got a name. It made it a lot easier to establish a rapport. 

“Doryen. Nice to meet you.” He lowered his arms slightly. He wanted to remove himself from the prisoner role, but best to take it slow. “Welcome to earth. What brings you here?”

Doryen glowered at the Doctor, raising his weapon higher. “We are here to rule.”

The Doctor wasn’t surprised by this. Of course that’s why they were here. When wasn’t that the reason an alien species arrived on this planet? He was hoping for a little more than that. Like perhaps the whole how they were going to do it. “With two of you? You do know how many humans are up there, right?”

Doryen hissed out a mocking laugh. “It matters not. We shall rule.”

“Call me Mr Sceptical, but I find that hard to believe. I’m sure that’s a powerful weapon you have there, but the humans have many of their own. They are fond of their weapons. But they do have many admirable qualities despite that.”

The weapon lowered slightly. “We will not rule with this.” He moved towards the console; eyes still trained on the Doctor. “We will rule with this.”

The Doctor took a few steps forward. “What is that?”

Doryen smiled an awful, spikey toothed smile. “This is how we shall rule.”

The Doctor wanted to point out that was essentially exactly what he had just said but figured he should stay quiet. Doryen flicked a few switches, and the machine buzzed to life. The pitch began to increase steadily. The Doctor frowned, trying to figure out what he could from his limited viewpoint. 

“A transmitter of some kind?” He took another step forward, squinting at the dials on the machine. “Large enough to affect the whole planet, I’d say. Certainly not a good sign. But what does it do?”

“It will end the humans.” Doryen hissed.

“Well,” The Doctor glared at Doryen. “I guess that’s all I need to know really. Well, that, and how to stop it.”

Doryen raised his weapon. “There is no stopping it. You will surrender to might of the…”

Doryen never got to finish. In a split second the air seemed to bend and flex around the Doctor. A bright flash made him avert his eyes as best he could. As quick as it started, all was normal. The Doctor darted his eyes to the cause of this intrusion.

Standing in the place of the bright flash stood a rather bemused looking blonde lady wearing one of the most ludicrous outfits he had ever seen. Her hand was hovering over some device strapped to her wrist. She looked almost as confused as the Doctor felt. That look didn’t stay on her face for long though as she swivelled on the spot taking in her surroundings, eyes darting erratically around. Finally, her gaze landed upon the Doctor. 

“Ah ha, I knew it.” The lady threw her arms up in frustration, looking up at some unseen entity. “I get it, yep. No escape, gotcha.”

The Doctor was close to being speechless. He had to act fast though. This lady, whoever she was, had just stumbled into grave danger. No time to question where she had come from. That would come later.

“My dear, you need to leave.” He barked at her.

The lady looked back at him, amusement in her eyes. “My dear?” She laughed heartily. “I remember being that polite. I don’t usually go by “my dear”. I won’t hold it against you though. You’re just far too charming. Also, the clothes. My dear, you look fabulous.” 

“Female human.” The lady spun on her heels to see Doryen standing menacingly, glaring at her. “You will surrender to the…”

“Ooh ooh, don’t tell me.” She put a finger up and waved her other hand around, rifling through an imaginary rolodex of names. “You’re theeeeee…Plormps?”

Doryens mouth opened and closed, stunned into silence. The weapon seemed to fall a little limp in his hand. The lady shook her head in frustration.

“No no, the Plams. The Plinks? The Plorks?”

“We are the Mexon.” Boomed Doryen.

“Mexon?” The lady wrinkled her nose in confusion. “Why did I have “Pl” in my mind? Weird.”

“Don’t antagonising him.” The Doctor snapped. What was she thinking, was she mad?

She returned her attention to the Doctor. “Yes, quite right, sorry. More important things to worry about. Can’t be worrying about the…” She rifled through her imaginary rolodex again. “…Plexon.”

“Mexon.” Doryen shouted angrily.

The lady threw her hands up in defeat. “Yeah, there’s no way that is going to stick in my mind, sorry.”

The Doctor frowned. Something about this lady really rubbed him the wrong way, and yet he found himself inexplicably liking her on some level. 

She took a few steps towards the Doctor, a mad frenzied look in her eye. “Listen, I can’t stay long, but I need to talk to you. It could be a matter of life and death.”

The Doctor furrowed his brow. Not many people could hold his attention this quickly, but he found himself tuning out the still urgent raising noises coming from the console and focused on this oddity. “You don’t say?”

“Yes. Well, maybe. It’s all rather…” Another rifling of her rolodex. “…plurry.”

“Plurry is not a word.” The Doctor retorted.

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure.”

“I’m 87% sure it is.”

“I can assure you it is not.”

The lady turned to Doryen, who seemed to be trying to find a way to interject himself back into the situation, but not finding a long enough pause to do so. “Hey, you’ve heard of plurry, right?”

Doryen took a threatening step forward taking the opportunity to reassert his dominance. “I have no time for this. You will surrender to…”

The lady waved him away dismissively. “Ah, like you’d know. You wouldn’t know a plurry situation if it came up and kicked you in the pleg.”

The Doctor found himself losing his patience. This was without a doubt the most ridiculous lady he had ever encountered. Dropping in with no explanation. Speaking of life and death situations but taking it as no more as a mild irritation. All things considered, there could only be one explanation.

“Doctor.” He snapped.

The lady spun around, surprised. She beamed a smile. “I certainly used to be a lot more observant. The previous one figured it out as well. Wish I could say the same for the others. I wonder if I need to focus more. I do find myself getting easily distracted easily these days.”

The Doctor frowned. “You’ve made a habit of bumping into yourself then? There are rules, you know.”

The new Doctor frowned back. “Hey, don’t go blaming me. I am more than aware of the dangers.” She tapped the device on her wrist. “Why do you think I have this?”

The Doctor eyed the device. “A teleporter? That’s how you got here; I assume.”

“Yep. And the craziest part is…”

“Excuse me.”

The two Doctors turned to see Doryen. His eyes were burning with anger and his weapon was raised. Clearly, he had had enough.

“You will surrender to the might of the Mexon. We shall take this planet, and we shall take all that you hold dear. Someday, all shall fear and tremble under the…where do you think you’re…?”

As Doryen was booming his speech, the new Doctor strolled casually over to the machine, bent down behind it, then reappeared with a wire in her hand. The machine ticked, hummed, then whirred down to silence. Soon the only sound in the room were the footsteps of the new Doctor as she strode back toward the Doctor.

“Plug. P-L ug. Knew it was stuck in my head for a reason.” She pointed at the Doctor. “Keep that in your mind. Always good to have a clue on just how bad these guys are at plots. Now, can we focus on the potential destruction of time itself?”

Doryen stared at the new Doctor, mouth agape. He tapped ineffectually at the console a few times. It didn’t make a noise. He turned back on the Doctors, raising his weapon.

“Who do you think you are?” He hissed, angrily.

Quick as a flash, a loud buzz filled the room. A spark ignited from the weapon, causing Doryen to drop it in shock. It hit the floor with a clank and burst into flame. 

The Doctor lowered his sonic slowly. In the corner of his eye, he saw the new Doctor lowering her own screwdriver as well. Honestly, it would have only taken one of their sonics to take out that weapon. Two might have been a bit overkill, which would explain the flames currently engulfing said weapon. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but let a small smile cross his face as he saw his future incarnation maintaining the same fast reflexes as himself.

Doryen looked frantically from one Doctor to the other, the rage replaced by mounting panic. He darted as quick as a flash to his fallen comrade, still sprawled out on the floor. He tapped at a crude teleporter on his wrist, far inferior to the new Doctors.

“This isn’t the last you’ve seen of us.” He managed to hiss before he was engulfed in a shimmering light, and the two faded away.

The new Doctor slipped her sonic into her pocket, turning to the Doctor. “Don’t worry, I’m fairly certain it is. Plexons aren’t really ringing that much of a bell for me.”

The Doctor smirked. He figured there wasn’t much point in correcting her at this point. He slipped his own sonic back in his pocket. “So, you were saying?”

Her eyes grew serious. “Yes, right. The teleporter.” She held up her wrist, showing the teleporter to the Doctor. “I set it to random. It could have taken me anywhere in not only space, but also time.”

The Doctor looked at her curiously. “Why?”

“I don’t need to tell you how dangerous meeting our past selves is.”

“I would say it’s best to avoid it, yes.” The Doctor agreed.

“And what would you say if I told you it’s happened a lot lately?”

The Doctor frowned. “How much is a lot?”

The new Doctor looked down on her hands and began flicking up each finger individually. Once they were all up, she looked up at the Doctor. “At this point, I need to borrow one of yours.”

A pit fell in the Doctors stomach. He scratched the back of his head, half in deep thought, half due to nerves. “That is…” A sigh escaped his lips. “…not good.”

“Your next incarnation didn’t seem too concerned.” The new Doctor said, eyebrow raised quizzically.

“Sounds like I’m destined to become a bit too carefree.” The Doctor murmured. 

“I mean, he might be right.” Hope crept into her voice.

“He might be.” The Doctor said, thoughtfully. “Perhaps there is nothing to worry about. But, if there is, that something should not be taken lightly.”

The new Doctor scrunched her face up in thought. “I suppose so.” She glanced down at the teleporter in her hand. “Then again, it does seem like the universe has no plans on letting us avoid this, no matter what we do. Of all the random destinations this teleporter could have taken me, it brought me right here, right now.”

The Doctor sighed. She had a point. He could battle aliens as much as he pleased, but the will of the universe was something even he wasn’t capable of subverting. 

“Well, who are we to argue with the universe?” He smiled. He couldn’t help himself. Whatever was happening, he was certain it was something terrible. And yet, he smiled.

He noticed the same smile was on his future incarnations face. She gave him a knowing nod. “Onward?”

“Onward.” He held out his hand. “Good luck, Doctor. It’s been…” He searched his own rolodex for the right word.

The new Doctor took his hand, beaming a smile as she did so. “…a pleasure.”

They released their grasp on each other. The new Doctor took a few steps back, the smile still plastered on her face. The smile of excitement. They both knew that something big was going to happen. And whatever that thing was, it was going to be one heck of an adventure for them. 

The new Doctor tapped at the teleporter, and with a flash, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I did rush through this one a bit faster, so apologies if it isn't as good as the others. I kind of want to finish this series, don't want to leave it hanging


End file.
